


Soulmates

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Memories, Press Conference, Second Chances, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Max timer stopped when he was younger, but maybe he still have a chance of meeting his other half?





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.

When he was still a young teenager Max timer stoped. But since he was on a event where he meet many people he never found for who it has stopped.  
Now many years foward and he is comfortable enough to talk openly about it on a press conference, talk about how he meet so many people on that event he don't have how to know who it was. Hell he even meet Daniel by first time that day. Expecting a smile or even a joke, he see the Aussie looking startled and unsure. When going to ask what happened, the older began to say his timer also stopped that day. He look awed to him and ask if the other think maybe they can be soulmates? Saying that has only a way to know the other show his stopped timer and ask for his. Touching each other mark at same time the marks began to disappear like it does when touched by your other half. He looks to the other and see him smiling while saying only "Found you"


End file.
